Surge protection elements can be used to protect electrical equipment from damage caused by transient surges occurring in everyday life. Conventional surge protection elements may ignite when they are damaged, so that other protection elements are needed to prevent the conventional surge protection elements from catching fire. The conventional surge protection elements have relatively complicated components and structures. Further, conventional surge protection elements are disposed on circuit boards by traditional welding techniques. If the conventional surge protection elements are abnormal, they may reach high temperature and catch fire, and may also cause the circuit boards to catch fire. Therefore, the conventional surge protection elements are considered to have poor safety.